


Summer

by xanderixion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderixion/pseuds/xanderixion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry to shock you like that.. really.. it was a reflex," / "Do-don't let go.." / NOPE. this is not an angst story xD boy's love. AoKaga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

Kagami ran throughout the night summer breezes. His hair blew up gently as his ear heard the fireworks blasted loudly from the distance. He didn't stop running. It didn't influence Kagami at all. His face was all red. Like an apple. With those dark red hair, he exactly looks like a ripe apple.

"Ugh.. hhah.. hah.." he keep running until he could felt his right foot bruised of his shoe, "tsk.. damn it.."

He stopped by an edge of the big river he'd been folowing. He sat there, and checked his bruises, "ugh.. fortunately it's not a big deal.."

He sighed and let his back fell on the grass. His face still as red as ever. He didn't even know how to reduce it. He felt like burnt.

Okay. Let's straight this. The only thing happened here was Aomine Daiki's fault. It's all his fault. He had kissed Kagami.

And, who the heck was Aomine Daiki? Oh, he is just a retard living beside Kagami's Grandma's house. At least, that was Kagami thought. Until he found out the never-seen sexy side of this moron. And that's only one of hundreds sides that Kagami revealed these summers.

Who knows Kagami will turned into a gay with only looking at Aomine's muscles, and his beautiful abs, or him sunbathing while fishing in the river every summer. Kagami didn't know. Okay. And this problem seems to frustrate Kagami like hell.

Didn't that sexy tanned boy know that Kagami had to go through an exam to enter Seirin High this week? And now he must face such kind of frustration? This helpless problem? Also! Didn't he think himself also had the same things since they were at the same age? Kagami was really frustrated.

"I.. I have to do something..." he stopped and start to think. But, as we expect of a redheaded moron like him, the result was nothing, "...gaaahhhh! That stupid Ahomine! Stupid! Stupid! How if someone saw us? I'll definitely die of shame! Definitely die! Aklajdlksjlajalk!" Kagami rolled himself on mumble.

"No one saw us, baka," a low pitched and damn sexy voice appeared behind Kagami's back. And he immediately strained without turning head, because he no longer doubt who voiced it. Kagami didn't respond anything to answer that voice. His face blushed hard. He hide his face between his knees.

"Sorry to shock you like that.. really.. it was a reflex," yeah. Good excuse, hell with reflex! Kagami stay still and didn't respond anything but silence.

"It was actually your fault for being too cute!" Aomine then sat beside Kagami, and the redheaded boy could smell Aomine's scent blown by the wind to him. At this part, Kagami could no longer hold his face to not turn into a tomato.

"A-aho! I am not cute!" He still hide his red face even though it was dark and Aomine wouldn't see his face clearly.

"Yes. You are cute. I don't even presume you can show me that kind of face every year. Thanks to you.."

"No, I'm not, Aho! And I absolutely wont.. do it.. ever again," that, and Kagami hooked up Aomine's bait, because now he showed his red face.

"Gotcha.. wow.. you really like it don't you?" Aomine chuckled.

"Ah! Shut up, you, stupid! Ugh-" Kagami turned his face again, to hide his embarrassment. Aomine stopped chuckling and start to remove space between them, hugged Kagami's back tightly.

"Yeah.. I am a stupid because i love the person which i know is more stupid than me," Aomine snuggling over Kagami's back, smell his scent, and felt the redheaded boy's heart throbbing so hard.

"I'm not stupid.. you are.." Kagami start to feel comfortable with Aomine's big cuddle, "hh.. do you.. do you.. kissed me.. because.. you like me..?"

"Of course I am.. I wouldn't have kissed you if I don't like you.. I'm sorry okay.. I know you don't like me in that way," Aomine was starting to let off his embrace, but Kagami's cold and trembling bare hands stopped him, showed his nervousness.

"Do-don't let go.." Kagami voiced softly. Aomine smiled and tightened his hug.

"So..?"

"So.. what..?"

"You like me too?" Aomine released his tightness and turning the other boy's face.

"U.. uh.. Sh-shut up!" Kagami was not prevent any of Aomine's treatment. Slowly, Aomine can saw the adorable face the redheaded had. Aomine can just life with staring at those beautiful crimson eyes.

"Stop.. staring at me, idiot!"

"No, thank you.." and again, Aomine kissed Kagami's lips slightly. Once again, Kagami's face getting more red and redder.

"A-Aho! We're only 14! We shouldn't done this! This is.. This is.." "This is fantastic, right..?" Aomine's sexy smile appeared. For Kagami's purity, now Kagami wanted him more than ever.

"Then.. kiss me.. again..?" He muttered, offering himself. His eyes peeking slightly to see the other's boy reaction.

"Hmm..? Can't stop don't you?" smirk emerged.

"Guh! Okay then!" those red cheeks got even more flustered, "mind chang-mmph!" Aomine decided to erase their distance, and shut Kagami's noisy mouth. He kissed Kagami's red lips slowly, but also passionately. Kagami petrified. He felt like paralyzed by the navyheaded's lips treatment.

"Mmmh.. mhmm.." he started to try to understand the situation. He might be dreaming. But, with those soft and hot lips on his..? Naah.. it's not a dream. Look at the other child's dark red face. He's so warm, and close, and real. And he is Aomine Daiki. The moron lived beside Kagami Taiga's grandma's house.

So, this is it. Kagami's best summer ever. He can felt that Aomine's lips tried to invite Kagami to join the party futher, and forget everything. Bye girls, Kagami's going. Definitely in.

.

.

.

Kagami had already out of breath when they laid themselves on the grass to rest for a while from a deepest kiss Kagami had ever tasted.

"Hey, Kagami, wanna go to my house?" Aomine said.

"Hhah.. and.. why.. should I..?" Kagami keep breathing huskily.

"Let's finish this. Mine's already hard.." the navyheaded boy smirked as he pointed his crotch.

blush.

"Ba-Baka!"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Huaah.. just can't wait for more to upload this fic.. hehe.. this fic was actually made for a narrative of my fanart xD you can check my fanarts at salmoow.tumblr.com , but i haven't done this fanart yet mwehehe x"D but i will end them soon!
> 
> And, if you guys like this fic, I'm going to continue this fic as a drabbles. hehehe..
> 
> Soooo sorry for my bad language, because English wasn't my mother language x"D by the way, I'm Indonesian, if there's out there come from the same country or not, you can greet meeeh /o/ 
> 
> I AM ALWAYS AVAILABLE FOR FANGIRLING WITH EVERYONE HERE! WOHOO! Don't be hesitate to greet me!
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
